iPod Shuffle Challenge
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: xRPMx The iPod Shuffle Challenge, using characters from RPM. Slight Dillon/Summer and Flynn/OC.


**iPod Shuffle Challenge**

"**Change" – Taylor Swift**

Sometimes, Summer wondered if they were ever going to win.

The Grinders seemed to be coming in bigger numbers. The monsters were tougher. Even Tenaya was a better fighter every time they encountered her.

But then she would look around at all of the people who were counting on her and the boys. The people in the dome needed them.

And that was what gave her the strength to keep fighting.

There needed to be change.

_This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win_

"**All Summer Long" – Kid Rock**

He had fallen in love with a girl named Julie Swan the summer he was eighteen.

She was visiting from England, staying with the father she had rarely seen. They had met in a small shop that sold coffee and smoothies. She happened to order his favorite smoothie flavor, and he found himself talking to her.

It was fate.

They spent every moment together that summer. She was the only girl he had ever loved, and the only girl he ever said those three little words to.

The day she went back to England, he held her in the airport for what seemed like hours.

He still thought about her, and hoped she had made it to the city.

He promised himself he would find out once Venjix was gone.

_Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along  
And think man I'd love to see that girl again_

"**Show Me What I'm Looking For" – Carolina Liar**

It started with her telling him common stories, anything that could possibly spark memories of who he had been.

She would giggle at the silliness of some of the stories, and he had to admit that they were strange. But ridiculous as fables and myths were, none of them sounded remotely familiar.

She gave up on telling fairy tales, instead choosing to describe some of the major cities that had existed before Venjix.

New Tech City definitely rang a bell, but he had no way to be sure. Once he told Summer that the name was familiar, she thoughtfully wrote out a list of things she knew about the destroyed city, wanting nothing more than to help him.

He kept that list with his pocket watch, just in case.

_Save me, I'm lost _

_Oh lord, I've been waiting for you _

_I'll pay any cost _

_Save me from being confused _

_Show me what I'm looking for _

_Show me what I'm looking for…oh lord_

"**Life of a Salesman" – Yellowcard**

He always wanted to join the military. He wanted to be just like his dad.

Because he was three years older, Marcus got there first and got the honor and glory that came alone with his heroic actions. It wasn't fair.

Scott loved his big brother, but it seemed to him that he'd never get out of his shadow.

But Scott never stopped wanting to be like his dad, even when it was apparent that he'd never be as good as Marcus.

Distant as he knew the Colonel was, Scott never stopped wanting to impress Mason Truman.

_Father, I will always be_

_That same boy that stood by the sea_

_And watched you tower over me_

_Now I'm older, I want to be the same as you_

"**Next Contestant" – Nickelback**

Why were they here? They all had better things to be doing than sitting in a club in downtown Corinth. But the others needed a break, and they had dragged him out here. He was stuck.

It bothered him that every single guy who walked by their table stared at Summer. Who did they think they were fooling? She was too good for them.

There was one guy who didn't seem to get the message. Summer had politely but firmly told him she wasn't interested in dancing, but he just wasn't getting the picture.

Dillon was not known for being subtle. "You heard her. Back off."

The guy rounded on him, looking like he was ready for a fight. "What are _you_ going to do about it?"

Dillon was ready. "I'll show you." Before the other guy knew what was happening, he fell to the floor, a result of the punch Dillon landed on him.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

"**Over You" – Sheryl Crow**

He was sick of the mysterious girl haunting his dreams. He wanted one of two things" either she stop bothering him, or he figure out who she was.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, whoever she was. Was she his wife or his girlfriend? His sister?

The only clue he had was his little watch, and the brief flashes of her image that he got every time he closed his eyes.

He was so _over_ this mystery thing.

_I wanna get over you_

_But you're everywhere_

_And I just can't get away_

_**A/N: **__This was written before "Brother's Keeper."_

"**I'd Lie" – Taylor Swift**

She was not unobservant of the rangers, thought she tried to be. There was actually very little that went on in Project RANGER headquarters that she didn't know.

So when she was Ranger Black trying to sneak out of Ranger Yellow's bedroom for the third morning in a row, she had to speak.

"Ranger Yellow, a word?" Dr. K did not wait for the yellow ranger to answer. "I really don't care so long as it doesn't interfere with your duties, but…"

Summer at least had the decency to attempt to look confused. "What are you talking about, Dr. K?"

"I've seen Ranger Black leaving your room early in the morning, Ranger Yellow. Do the two of you have a more than professional relationship?"

"No, Dr. K."

But there was a blush staining her cheeks as she walked out of the lab.

_If you ask me if I love him… _

_I'd lie_

"**Einstein on the Beach" – The Counting Crows**

He wasn't going to lie. He was afraid. The Scorpion Cartel did not like appearing foolish, and he knew he _would_ be made an example of. Fresno Bob always made good on his promises.

But he was trying not to show his fear. He was trying to remember how he had saved dozens of innocent lives by stealing from the Cartel. Whatever punishment they had thought up for him, he would take.

It was the kind of thing rangers did. He was a ranger. he could handle this. Still, he was glad when Dr. K showed up.

_And all the king's men reappear_

_For an eggman_


End file.
